


NSFW 04 - Drunk

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, Dubious Consent, M/M, booze, club scene, idk man idk, im marking everything as explicit cause idk how to figure out ratings, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: You drunk af, Gaster's drunk af, things get sexy weird.





	NSFW 04 - Drunk

The dance floor was crowded and full of energy, and because of this, you had no idea you were being watched.

You were drunkenly enjoying yourself, moving between dance partners, but never finding one that stuck. When you started to get tired, you made your way to the edge of the dance floor, hoping to easier find a dance partner willing to leave with you. That’s when you felt a pair of hands firmly grasp your hips.

You looked down and your blood ran cold. The hands were ghostly, clawed, and very, very big. A large body pressed against your back as you heard a deep, raspy chuckle in your ear. Those hands kept you in place as they coerced you into the same dancing you’d been trying with women only moments ago. You drew a blank, confusion and fear clouding any coherent thought that managed to appear through the booze-induced fog. You had no idea how to deal with this, and perhaps it was the alcohol… but you decided to accept it.

As the monster pressed flush against you, you felt something prod at your lower back. Your face was already flushed from the beginning of the ordeal, but you would swear that your face caught fire at that moment.

The monster behind you began grinding subtly, and nuzzling his face into your neck as the two of you danced. Your heart was racing as you pushed back, hesitantly encouraging him. You’d never danced with another man like this before… Being so caught up in that thought, you almost hadn’t noticed that you were very gradually moving towards the other end of the dance floor with every beat of the music, where the back wall was. You were shaking, but you decided that it was from excitement.

When the two of you finally reached that wall, you were abruptly pushed, face first, against it. You managed to turn your head in time, but then you were met with the alcoholic breath of the monster behind you. You squinted as you tried to see his face, but the shadow of his hood and your addled brain made it impossible. All you could see was a wide grin.

The monster braced himself against the wall with a forearm while his other hand gripped your hip almost painfully. The monster immediately started grinding against you, working into a steady pace. You let out a shuddering breath as you noticed your own jeans had become unbearably tight.

Instinctively, you pushed yourself back into the monster’s dry humping, which only served to make him growl and grind harder. The clawed hand on your hip slipped forward and into your jeans and boxers, easily finding your hardened length, and the monster began pump you lazily. With shaking hands, you moved to unzip your jeans enough to give the monster better access, then braced your own arms against the wall once more.

You could barely hear the huffing and growling of the monster over the music, though it was enough to turn you on even more. You couldn’t believe this was happening…

Your thoughts were interrupted as the monster picked up the pace, soon making you cum ropes against the wall. The monster then picked you up by the hips and began grinding you into the mess roughly.

His thrusts became erratic and before you knew it, you felt the heat of the monster’s seed seep through your jeans and shirt. It startled you, and you wondered just how long the monster had his own dick out. The monster’s hips kept moving of their own accord for a moment after, his body shaking with each rub. He then bit and licked your neck, and after, carefully set you down.

You quickly stuffed yourself back into your jeans and turned around.

The club was bouncing as normal… with no sign of this mystery monster anywhere. You were left alone, with only the black cum stains on your back as proof that he was ever there.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
